


Turn Away

by jaegerxackerman



Series: I Will Not [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerxackerman/pseuds/jaegerxackerman
Summary: After a while of being together Yuuri worries about Viktors health.





	

"You want to go to the ice?" Yuuri asked, with an odd glance up at Viktor. Although he had grown quite a bit, and was almost as tall as Viktor himself.

"I know I said, helping you would be my last thing involving the ice but...don't you just miss it?" He asked leaning forward, with a smile on his face.

"Maybe a little." The younger one answered getting up from his seat, taking their bowls into the kitchen to clean.

"Maybe a little?" The older one said with a sarcastic voice. "Yuuri, I've seen you skate, and to be honest, you skate with more passion than I ever did."

He heard Yuuri laugh sarcastically.

"I'm serious, I like skating, I did it because I was good at it and could just win. It was a hobby." He explained looking down.

"But you, you skate, when you do you show your emotions. I can feel it; you express yourself however you want. Your movements reveal what you're hiding, can see what you aren't telling. It weird how you show it, but it's just so visible and clear..."

"Please stop." Yuuri interrupted with a small smile. As he walked towards Viktor looking down. 

Silence.

"How do you feel?" 

'Don't worry about me.'

The light haired male sighed and smiled. "I feel fine, don't worry about me mom."

Yuuri crossed his arm as he gave a small kick, to the man sitting next to him.

"I love you and-"

"I won't ever get tired of you saying that." Viktor interrupted hands on his face, with a smile. Yuuri couldn't help the blush that had tinted his face and groaned.

"You ate less, well you have been but.... I'm just worried..." 

He wasn't blushing anymore.

"I'm sorry." The older man got up to face Yuuri. "It's not the end of the world for me just yet..." He hugged him, Yuuri burying his face into Viktor's shoulder. 

It had been just a few weeks since Viktor confessed his love for Yuuri, and revealed the fact that he had cancer, and would eventually leave before Yuuri. He just didn't know how much time he had left. Though when he was with the younger male that loved him just as much as, he did him.

Time felt endless.

"Let's go to the ice." He heard the man in his arms say, as he nuzzled his nose into Yuuri like his furry companion does. 

"I love you so much!" He said aggressively shaking him, squeezing the younger one in his suffocating embrace. "I'll get our skates!" Viktor exclaimed, as he hopped on along to their bedroom retrieving their things. 

Yuuri was left with a small smile and blushing, as he looked down. He loved Viktor, he cared for him so much, Viktor may not even realize how much he cared, or maybe he did. All the more reason to be concerned of his health!

He doesn't know how he does it, keep going. 

Before Viktor, Yuuri was ready to quit, he was going to give up skating all together. He just couldn't stand living witj the big loss, the shame he felt that he brought tom his family. He still feels a bit ashamed of himself when he thinks about it. Not from him losing, but because of how quickly he gave up.

Without Viktor he wouldn't be where he is now, he wouldn't be as confident in himself. He jad never cried before skating, it was always after because of how bad he felt he did. How he saw everyone else above him, his anxiety was a major part of this, Even when the older man was his coach, that didn't stop his emotions for making him feel guilty. How his bad scores reflected on Viktor's teaching skills, showing how poorly an idol to many could do.

He knew Viktor didn't deserve that.

So he felt that he was the one that stole the older man from the world, and he did. He thought he would feel guilty, but he doesn't. He loves him. 

"Yuuri! I got your skates, now let's get a move on!" The light haired man came through, breathing hard with a bag of their things. He was a bit winded out and sweaty, as the bag was swung over his shoulder.

They began walking out the door when Yuuri offered to hold the bag, Viktor protested but gave up. As the younger man didn't want him lifting anything heavy, since he knew the older man can't break a sweat as easily as he did back at their home.

This was the man that was at the peak of his career, and it worried Yuuri. What was going go happen next? Lately Viktor had been really happy, just out of the blue he'll have this burst of energy out of nowhere. In just minutes it'll be gone, it's been happening for the past week.

He didn't know if it was just a side of Viktor he hasn't discovered, or if it was something else. Viktor did seem eager to do things together more often, not just sleeping although he didn't expect for the other to cuddle as much as he does. 

"Stop worrying about me." The older man tore the younger ones, thoughts as they got near the ice.

"I'm not in bad shape, my hairs been getting a bit thin and all but other than that.." 

He looked up from the ground to stare directly at Viktor.

"...just stand by me and have faith in me.."

He didn't expect that, but he was glad he heard it.

He sighed. "You stole that." He gave a small smile.

He needed to have faith in Viktor, through out his life he always has. 

Oh how things have changed.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" He asked, as they opened the doors stepping in to the familiar place.

"You've changed a lot, trust me you have, but I was there the whole time. I know you." The older man answered, lifting the bag off his partner, and quickly grabbing his skates.

"Can't wait to get on the ice, it's been a while." The latter said, as he quickly got himself together, and left Yuuri to beat him to the ice.

"You always have to be first." Yuuri huffed out, tying his skates as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. 

As he retrieved his phone seeing the notification was from Minami, he could hear the ice from under Viktor's skate scratch along. 

It was almost a nostalgic sound, to Yuuri. He really did love to skate, he just doesn't know why he avoids it. 

As he opened the notification from Minami, it showed a message followed by many numerous messages, as the phone buzzed in his hand. "Oh..."

Minami: Hey!  
Minami: Are you really done with skating?  
Minami: I still want to skate with you!  
Minami: I wasn't ready last time!  
Minami: But if you really are done, would you want to be my parter?!  
Minami: Or my coach?! It was just so cool being with you!

Yuuri have a smile, he did admire Minami. He probably had faith in him before, Victor or himself ever did. According to Minami, he had no dark past which he still finds amazing.

He thought as he went through the doors to the ice, he didn't see Viktor though. Maybe he was going to pop up and scare him, Yuuri thought as he got closer.

He stopped.

He didn't move he couldn't move.

Where he stood he could see Viktor, on the ground just laying there as if he had fallen. Viktor never falls, he always lands. He looked so weak just laying there, and cold. How long had he been laying there? Why didn't he call out? Or did he? 

Thoughts were flying through his head. He didn't know what to do his heart had just stopped until, it fell got yanked back up and started up again beating rapidly through his chest.

"Viktor?" He yelled out, his hands becoming fist as he began walking forward.

 

He didn't say anything, he didn't even flinch a little to hearing his name.

"Viktor!" 

He skated as quickly as he could, he felt panic run throughout his body, as his hands were shaming as he knelt down to his partner.

He touched him and he was freezing, he felt light, and was in a cold sweat. Was he having a fever? He didn't know what was going on, he felt for a pulse, he waited to hear a heartbeat. 

But it was just the breathing that have him, enough of a small relief for him to come to his senses and call the ambulance.

He didn't want this to happen.

He won't let this happen, he has faith in Viktor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I hate myself my tumblr is @ mutsaikos
> 
> I FORGOT TO POST THIS FOR YUURI'S BDAY


End file.
